


three are multitude

by Llamita



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Nobody is Dead, Slow Burn, but a lot of fluff too in its moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamita/pseuds/Llamita
Summary: Victoria has a Big Big crush in Max, who dissapearer without contact for her new job. Someday, Victoria recives a call from her, No, Victoria, she has a girlfriend, don't lift your hopes, you and her hasn't a route together, or maybe yes?





	1. Victoria, no.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this platform, I hope you enjoy, I'm a spanish speaker, so I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes.

Victoria reached for her phone when the melody started to sound. She had a ton of work pendent in the gallery because some iluminated artist changed at last moment the course of his work, and had to change all the publicity already done for the event, so she is ready to kill any person that dare to call her in that situation.

Except, the number that appeared in the screen was a number that she didn't see in a long time.

Victoria in time record sliced her finger in her phone's screen to answer the call.

"Victoria, are you free?" the voice of Max in the other side of the line made Victoria's heart skip a beat.

"Caulfield! you dissapear like for, what, three months? and that is the first thing you said me?" She couldn't evade answering, the true was had a lot of feelings running inside and her mechanism of defence jumped like a spring.

"sorry, I... I just wanted to talk with someone, this was a bad idea"

"Wait!" Victoria wanted to punch herself because her idiocy "It wasn't my intention, I have a lot of things running right now, but not right now, I'm totally free" she hurried to add, don't wanting to make think Max that she wasn't available to her.

"In fact, you remember the bar at the 14th avenue? I was going to have a cup right now, why we don't see there?"

"...ok, I'll see you there in half an hour"

"Perfect, see you there"

Max hung up first, Victoria didn't want to end the conversation, but what she could made?

She take her head in her hands and started to snort, why she has to make the things so difficult? they could have talked in phone, and now have to wait to know what happened and... She invited her to a date? No NO NO, isn't a date, she has a girfriend, control yourself Victoria, she is your nemesis wanting to talk with someone and you will support her and try to not scorn or hurt and... she was so fucked.

 

She wasn't prepared, but put herself the best she could in the short time that she had, hiding the eye bags from all the nights she had to stay awake working, and hurriedly took a taxy from the gallery to the bar they were going to get together.

She was 10 minutes before the time, with so much anxiety in her system that she couldn't wait and has to make something, what she made ocuppying one of the best sites avaylables and worrying to ask for a good meal, for what she has to review three times the menu until deciding was the right choice.

She was starting to fidget with her hands when she saw Max entering the site, with her arms to her chest like she was trying to protect herself. Victoria thought she would change her habit already, when she would realize the cool she really was and act in concordance? she turns her crazy.

With a serious face showing a hint of a smile and mantaining the composture like she was in total control, gestured to Max where she was. The change in Max was visibly, from the socially awkward that Max was a moment ago, she transformed herself in a sassy photographer ready to take the world.

"Caulfied, you look good!" said Victoria with a seductive smile, the true was that the tan looked impresionant in her, she looked so cute, all thanks to her new job.

"Chase, you don't look so bad neither" said Max with a playful attitude meanwhile she sits herself, before starting to laugh loudly "Haha, sorry, I can't with this"

Victoria let herself show a more friendly smile, with a little of ternure expresed in her face.

"Sorry about dissapear all this time and calling so abruptly, is so, a lot of things happening, and needed..."

"shhh" interrumped Victoria "first we are goint to enjoy the meal, and then we are talking about business, and we need to discuss something, I know you are worried about things, but we have something we need to talk, and you know what I'm talking"

"Yes" said Max resignated.

The food come, and the waitress put some wine in the cups. Victoria tasted it, was aceptable.

"I think I'm totally not dressed to this place" said Max, who was dressed with a shirt and shorts.

"Since when your sense of mode decayed so much? At least your hipster style of clothes had something of dignity" 

"Haha, laugh what you want, when you are making shots in Africa you prefer the comfort, I just returned today actually"

"Wait, why you aren't with Chloe today?" at the moment she made the question she realized she made a mistake, the face of max changed for something like... void, like, what you see when someone is looking for a lost love at the sea in a picture in black and wait.

"Forget my question, we need more alcohol for this conversation" declared Victoria before lifting up his cup, and drink all the wine of this in one gulp. Max smiled timidly and made the same.

"Now, tell me about your job."

 

Max passed the next half hour telling Victoria about her adventures. She got a job like photographer for national geographic and was travelling the last three months. Obiously, Victoria knew about it, but was still sore that she didn't stay in contact, and left pendent something that Victoria was really expecting.

"So, you made your mind about my proposition?" asked Victoria, the cups were making effect and both were more relaxed to talk about more dense themes.

"Not really, I'm not prepared yet"

"C'mon Max, I was waiting for you to make your move for a long time! if this continues, I will reconsider this thing about being nemesis"

"Is just, I don't know, I don't want to talk about this, not now, is just, a lot of things are happening, and, ugggh"

 "I'm listening" answered Victoria changing her attitude.

Max tried to said something, but instead, she take another cup of wine and blurted "I think Chloe want to left me".

Victoria felt joy for a moment, and inmediately felt shame about her feelings, she couldn't be happy about that.

"Why you think that?"

"You know I'm not the best to stay in contact, you weren't the only one I neglected, I mean, I still had contact with Chloe, but not a lot, and you know, when I was here in Seattle before, I didn't called her or anything back in that time and she still remembers that and today when I returned, she knew I was going to return today and she wasn't here, but in Arcadia Bay and you know how much she hates that place and still! she is really angry and I think I'm drunk, uggh"

Yes, she was really drunk, was a mistake order the second bottle of wine.

"Best I call a taxi" said Victoria meanwhile she took max's hand; she didn't know how to handle Max's situation, but was good taking decisions and organizing things. Called a taxi and both took it.

"I will go to be fine Victoria" said Max, obiously not being fine, meanwhile she put her head in Victoria's shoulder.

"You are not going to be alone this night, you are going to my home, I know you are stubborn like no one, but you will obey this time, understood?" She was going to left her crush in her house, her drunk crush, control yourself Victoria, she is in a fragile moment.

"yes masteeer" answered Max laughing, this cannot be happening.

Victoria Paid to the driver and conduced Max to her home, feeling in all moment the warm body of max, who was in silence in that moment.

"You can use the bed, and I'm going to the couch, I have some work to do so..." said Victoria meanwhile she separated herself from Max, she already made her mind about the fact that nothing could happen that night, and that she won't make a shitty movement in her friend in distress.

"Wait" said Max, who took Victoria's hand.

Victoria turned to Max to see what happened.

Max approached her face to Victoria and kissed her.

 


	2. this could be worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dream came true, but, coming back to the reality, what will happen?

The first thing Victoria felt in the morning was the sun against her face, why the mornings has to be so bright. The second thing she felt was a strange warm besides her, like, someone cuddling at her side with her.

In a second she fully opened her eyes and looked at a sleeping Max at her side, with a great and cute smile in her and, oh my god she is perfect, and what?

For most she wanted to keep looking Max’s face, she couldn’t maintain hes composure, so, she made the only logic thing she could made in that situation: shout in confusion and panic.

“Max?! what!? What happened last night!?”

She couldn’t remember anything, except, something in her lips, a kiss? Oh god Max kissed her, and then? They were together in her bed, so, that really happened? They slept together? And she couldn’t remember anything?

Victoria was in disarray because the fact that they kissed, and that she couldn’t remember what happened next, she would hate herself if they had sex and couldn’t remember anything.

“Ugggh ¿Victoria? Why are you shouting, is… oh shit, eleven A.M… oh, is Saturday, nevermind.”

Victoria tried to regain her composure and take control of the situation.

“Caulfied, what happened last night, we didn’t…”

Max had to process what was trying to imply Victoria until realized what was.

“Chill Victoria, we aren’t even naked, if would happened something, you would be stark naked” she said framing Victoria with her fingers and a smile.

“How you can be so relaxed! You are the girl with a girlfriend!” snapped Victoria

“I don’t know, is just, it feels… right, and, I’m not sure what that means, but you don’t feel the same?”

And there it was, a hint of vulnerability in her eyes

“No, I mean, yes, but…I’m the one with the crush and…” Victoria realized her mistake and shut her mouth tightly.

“No waaaay” said Max sitting her in the bed showing her upper side of her body just covered for her bra and, eyes on the face!

“Don’t” said Victoria, menacingly. That didn’t erased the smirk on her cute face.

“Okay Victoria, I think we have to calm down and talk about this because…” They were interrupted for Max’s phone.

“Chloe is calling” Max informed before answering

“Where are you!” could hear Victoria, apparently, Chloe was shutting through the phone

“You shout me after you went to Arcadia Bay when you knew I was returning? I’m not in the wrong side here”

Victoria couldn’t hear Chloe’s Victoria, apparently she wasn’t shouting anymore.

“I’m where Victoria, and Chloe, there are some things we need to discuss, yes, I’ll return now to our house to discuss that”

Max hung up without wait the answer and looked to Victoria.

“I know this will sound crazy, but I want you to accompany me, I’m thinking in something, but I need to think about this, and if you go with me, I think I can”

 

Ugggh, Max was so self-centered, she made her request and expected all following her, and guess what, that is exactly what is happening. She isn’t ever like that, her insecurity is so annoying, but when she has a mission, she is like a guided missile, and that was exactly what was happening.

Chloe opened the door of the apartment that she and Max shared. She had a serious face that barely changed when she noted Victoria. That only change was her lifting an eyebrow, that Max answered with a “she is part of what I want to tell you”

What was Max planning!

They entered in the apartment, where the punkish and hipster style from both were intercalate. Max’s pictures in their respective frames where besides posters of Chloe, and, strange like that, they together created a strange equilibrium… what was she doing here?

“Sorry Chloe, I don’t know why I’m here neither, you know how is Max when something enters in her head”

Victoria opted for stay standed meanwhile Max went to prepare coffee (in that moment Victoria was starting to resent the hangover) and Chloe sat in one of her chair.

“So, isn’t because you two slept together” dropped Chloe like a hydrogen bomb in middle of the room.

“yes! We slept together!” snapped Max, oh gosh, she was really angry.

“Not like that!” Victoria hurried to add

“Ugggh, look, we are going in circles here” finally added Chloe meanwhile Max served the coffees to everyone. Not because she was angry, she was going to stop care for Chloe. Victoria just thought that the situation was so confusing.

“Ok, I’m going first and then you say what you have to say” kept saying Chloe “I’m sorry, I was angry because all the time you weren’t here, and the lack of communication, and you know how hurts to be without you? I visited my mother and stepshit, they are happy by the way and asked for you, and well, after seeing them together, I realized I was wrong and returned this morning but you weren’t here”

Victoria understand how much Chloe cared about Max, and she really, really didn’t want to mess with that. Was sufficiently bad that they kissed, and that was a thing she would ever remember, but they were one to each other, and she had to get out of there

“I think I have to go now”

“Wait Victoria” Max reached for her arm and they looked for a second, like there wasn’t any other thing.

“Ok, what is going on?” asked Chloe really pissed and hurt behind that.

When Victoria sat again, Max took the hand of Chloe and said:

“You know I love you, and I think I will ever be”

Chloe and Victoria was spectating

“But yesterday I was really hurt and, wait, let me finish, I’m not breaking with you, never, is just…” Max tried to find the words, or well, reunite the courage to say it “Victoria was for me in that moment, and I think is something that was there for some time, but I didn’t realized, and, I like her too, a lot”

Victoria’s heart skipped a beat, was true what was she hearing?

“So, how this work, I mean, you can’t have both of us, no?”

In that moment, Max smiled, something confident, something tentative, and replied.

"Really I can’t?"

"What?"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello internet, I came back, I was having serious doubts about that happening. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, I want to keep writting but here the winter came and the days are shorter and ugggh, mood swings to the downside, so, not except nothing at soon. Thanks for the kudos! I really apreciate them, and I hope you enjoy how this is developing. Until the next time!


End file.
